Ah, The joys of a scene kidd
by CHELSCHAOS
Summary: Massie's a scene kid, and she's from California. She's moved to Westchester, how will the PC react to her? Will she manage to steal the Boy's hearts? Can we say D - R - A M - A ? Don't expect anything less with her. ;


I let out a huge sigh as my mother, father, and I pulled up to our new house in Westchester, NY. We left sunny California because of my fathers work, and although I'll miss the beautiful sun, the heat, and the sexy guys, I didn't mind. I only had two friends; Matthew and Jamie. They were twins, and my best friends. I'm only fifteen, and I only had two friends, which were both boys. None of the girls liked me because I didn't dress like them, while they shopped at Gucci and Prada, I shopped at Hot Topic and Pac Sun. _I just wasn't like them, ever._ Although, tons of guys liked me, because I was a boarder (both surfing & skating), guitarist / bassist, photographer, and author. And of course, I was insanely pretty in my own way.

I groaned as we finally stopped infront of this huge house. I had to admit, it was extremely nice; It was two stories, it could have passed as a castle, except without the huge circular thing and the triangular roof. It had a huge pool on the front lawn, and a horse barn near the side. _Too bad I hate horses_ I thought to myself as I eyed it. I don't know why, but I got nervous, something that **Massie Block** wasn't used to, something that usually never happened to me. I shifted my eyes downward staring at the teeny, tiny kitten sitting in my lap. I stroked her head with my finger, as she mewed' in delight. I smiled, My new kitten, Coconut, was my new best friend, Considering Matt and Jamie weren't with me. My father, William smiled at my mother, then turned to me and smiled a 100 watt smile.

"Mass, What do you think of the house?" He said a bit jumpily. Which caused me to giggle at my fathers enthusiasm.

"Well, It's nothing like California, But it's pretty flippin' rad" I said with a small smile of my own.  
My mother, Kendra's face was unmistakable, She was so happy. She chose the house, She designed it, Before it was here, nothing was; She worked with an archtec to get the floor plans _just right_. I smiled again, happy to please my mother. Coconut let out a small mew in my lap as I giggled continuing to stroke her small, black head.

"So, you guys ready to get out of the car, or do you want to just sit here?" My mom said with a playful eyeroll.

My dad and I burst out laughing while attempting to let out loud "WHOOPWHOOPS" which didn't quite work, because we both ended up with hiccups. My mom joined into the laughing while Coconut looked at us all with unclarity in her eyes. Once we composed ourselves my mother slid gracefully out of the car, pulling her purse along with her. My dad smiled and slid out after. Finally, It was my turn. I picked up Coconut in my left hand, and slid my new Hurley tote along with me, swinging it up to my shoulder once I got out. Our families driver, Issac closed the door behind me, as I slid my $200 mirrored aviators onto my face. I then held Coconut with both hands and walked up the huge, marble steps where my parents were waiting patiently for me to get there.

I finally got to the top of the stairs and both my parents smiled at me.

"Welcome to our new home, Massie. I really hope you like it." My mom said with such sincerity I wanted to cry, But I wouldn't dare let myself cry. I promised myself, I would stop crying, and I would stop taking my pain out on myself, _I couldn't hurt Matthew and Jamie again. _My father pulled a silver key from the pocket of his jeans and slipped it into the huge, Oak front door, and with a simple click, we were in. I walked in, and my jaw dropped. I slid my sunglasses ontop of my head, and looked around. Everything was marble, and _sparkly_.

My mom grinned at my response and I smiled back at her. I was bouncing on the heels of my new Etnies, begging her with my eyes to let me go check out my room.  
"Mass, your room is the second floor, first room to the left" My mom said with a smile so wide I thought she would strain her cheeks. I squealed exictedly and ran up the stairs, Coconut still in my hands. I raced up the grand stairway and took a sharp left turn. I took a deep breath, before seeing the colour my mom painted my room. She asked me what colours I wanted my room to me, and what accerories I wanted in my room, so I wouldn't have to do it myself.

I opened the door and let out a huge gasp, it was _perfect_. The walls were painted a dark, dark purple, and the ceiling was painted black. The floors were cherry wood, but with a **HUGE**, black, shag rug that covered most of the ground. Against the far wall was my king sized bed with the neon green comforter laying on top. Just across from that was the huge, cherry wood desk my parents got when they were in Hawaii for their third honeymoon, just because they wanted to go. My new iMac sat ontop of it, ready to be played with. My two digital cameras were laying next to the iMac, and my actual photographic cameras / poloroid camera were laying on my bed, also, my plasma screen TV was just above the desk.

It was extremely hard to move around, because there were boxes and boxes of my clothes, books, CD's, DVD's, makeup, and anything else you could possibly think about. I shuffle walked towards the big mahogony door that sat near the entrance of my room and opened it up. My jaw dropped. It was the biggest closet I've seen in my entire life. It was amazing, and it was waiting for me to put my colourful clothes inside it. I smiled at Coconut who was licking her paws, then walked out of the closet, and put her on my bed where she curled up and fell asleep.

I grinned. Let the games begin. I thought as I tackled unpacking all my clothes.


End file.
